Reloaded Extra Scene
by Palaven Blues
Summary: Bit of an extra [sexy] scene for thebluninja's Mass Effect: Reloaded. Go check him out (link's on my profile)!


(This fits in right after chapter 18 of Blue's Reloaded :)

Shepard smiled, leading the now-naked turian by the hand to the shower. He was sure she could feel the tension emanating from him; he was torn between fleeing and jumping her. She swayed gently as she bent to run the water, knowing where his eyes would be drawn.

Garrus flinched slightly when the shower started, hard pebbles of water bouncing off the floor and walls. He suddenly wasn't sure which was more unnerving, the proposed near-drowning, or the naked human, who happened to be his commander, and who happened to think they were … _bondmates_ or something, in the future she claimed to hail from.

"Look, Shepard, I'm not sure about this. You know how turians swim, a lot flailing –"

"Interrupted by occasional bouts of drowning, I know." She took his hand again, dragging him after her as she stepped into the water. "I promise, you won't have to swim."

Garrus stepped in. The water was warm; not half bad. The naked human might still be a problem. He cleared his throat, meaning to try to explain to her again.

Then her lips were on his mouth-plates. Garrus startled, but her hands at his waist held him, devious pyjak fingers finding, as promised, the sensitive areas between plating. His arms slipped around her waist as though they belonged. When one of her clever polydactyl hands snuck up to stroke underneath his fringe, he rumbled slightly.

She had not been lying about being a good teacher. He discovered he didn't mind the humans' kissing thing. It was quite … quite nice, he decided as his plates loosened. Shepard pushed him gently until he was leaning against the wall, under the warm spray of water. He let his hands explore her, marveling at the softness of her skin. How did they survive? How did they _fight_ when they were so delicate?

Shepard smirked up at him as if she could read his thoughts. "Don't worry, I won't break. I've done this before, you know."

It was meant to be reassuring, but panic seized him. He had no experience with humans. Or anyone who wasn't turian. "Shepard, I don't … I mean, if you're expecting any technical prowess, I'm not –"

"Relax, big guy. I know you've got the reach … and I definitely have the flexibility."

Garrus's eyes widened. He'd told her that story? He tried to ask, but her mouth was on his again, and she was moaning as she slid against him. Her chest – _breasts,_ Garrus corrected himself – pressed against his chest, and his hand reached out to caress one, watching as the nipple hardened underneath his thumb.

Her fingers teased at the now-sizable gap between his plates.

"Wait," he started, but she didn't wait. A moment later, he was fully out of his plates and her hand wrapped around his length, squeezing gently.

"I've missed this," she whispered.

_Time travel! Too many fingers! Abort, abort!_

Garrus pushed her away from him, scrambling out of the shower. He nearly fell, the water stealing his footing as he dripped across the bathroom.

"Garrus, wait," she called, but he couldn't. He shot out of the bathroom and started grabbing his clothes, cursing himself for a coward. Behind him, he heard the water shut off. Where were his boots, he couldn't find his boots.

_Leave them._ His hand was on the door when he heard her speak again, having followed him from the bathroom.

"Garrus."

He froze a moment before turning to face her. Not to look at her; he might never be able to look at her again. He stared at the ground as he tried to fumble through an apology.

"Shepard, I'm sorry. It's too strange. It's too much. I know you were expecting –"

"Garrus, stop."

He risked a glance at her. Her hair hung heavily around her face, dripping onto the floor. She had snagged a towel but not bothered to wrap it around her completely. If she had taken the time, he might have managed his escape before she caught him.

"Look, Garrus, where I came from, it was different, I know. I loved you then and you loved me, too."

"Shepard –"

She held her hand up to keep him from interrupting. It was just as well; he had no idea what to say, anyway.

"If you can't –" Shepard sighed. "If you're not that same person, if you're not going to be, it's fine. I'll deal."

Now, it was Shepard who couldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't fair. He didn't even remember any of it, why was he being made to feel like a piece of shit for it?

"But I need you on this mission, Vakarian. I know exactly what it took to beat the Reapers the last time, and I can't do it without you. We need to be able to work together. If that means never bringing this up again, fine."

Garrus felt an unexpected twinge of pain. What, never again? No second chance after he'd had time to get used to the idea? Garrus dropped his pile of clothing. That's not what he wanted, was it?

"Shepard, of course we can work together." He stepped over towards her. Her eyes were still on the floor and he thought he could see a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "Are … are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently.

She shrugged the hand off. "I think you should go, now." She still couldn't look at him. She looked so _hurt._ She'd never forgive him for this, he knew it.

He tried to hug her. He knew humans had a friendly hug, he'd seen plenty of them among the humans in C-Sec. Then she shifted against him, turned her face up, and somehow, his mouth was on hers again. Spirits, he did want her. He yanked the towel away, wanting to feel her. They had enough difficulties between them without adding physical impediments to touch.

"Garrus, I thought –" she gasped as he nipped her neck –"I thought you didn't know –"

"I'll figure it out," he growled, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.


End file.
